contractwarsfandomcom-20200223-history
AS VAL MOD.3 Spec
|price = 1 + 975 + 450,000 }} The AS VAL MOD.3 Spec is the unique assault rifle of the Assault Skill-tree. The AS VAL MOD.3 Spec is a fictional second generation heavy modification of its cousin, the AS VAL Kobra, which includes a shortened integrated silencer, a custom all-barrel rail, and a forward grip. Overview The AS VAL MOD.3 Spec features moderately high accuracy, very high recoil, moderately high damage, moderately high penetration, a very fast fire-rate, moderately low damage fall-off, moderately high mobility, a moderately fast reload speed, a good effective distance, a standard magazine size of 30 rounds, and a moderate amount of reserve ammunition. Notably, the AS VAL MOD.3 Spec features a built-in silencer which does not remove any damage, effective distance, penetration, etc. The AS VAL MOD.3 Spec is one of the best weapons in the game. Regarding its base performance, and taking into account its built-in silencer, it is perhaps tied with the ACR-C as the best rapid-fire mid-ranged assault rifle in the game; like the ACR-C, its stats are an improvement upon the M4A1 Custom assault rifle. The AS VAL MOD.3 Spec also comes equipped by default with the Aimpoint COMPM4 collimator and the AN-PEQ 15 tactical device, both of which are some of the best possible weapon modifications available. However, despite the great overall performance of the AS VAL MOD.3 Spec, it has one significant flaw which may render it unappealing to certain players. The main flaw of the AS VAL MOD.3 Spec is its inability to equip any kind of scope whatsoever, aside from the Leupold D-EVO wLCO hybrid sight, which features both a collimator and a scope (though the scope is difficult to use). This limits the AS VAL MOD.3 Spec to just collimators and hybrid sights. Furthermore, the AS VAL MOD.3 Spec costs SkillPoints to be unlocked and is not a permanent addition to your inventory; if you reset your Skills, then you will lose your AS VAL MOD.3 Spec and will need to repurchase it. Notably, the AS VAL MOD.3 Spec only features 6 total magazines rather than 7 (unlike the M4A1 Custom and similar weapons). This is not really noticeable until the player has achieved a significant KillStreak, at which point the player will notice that they are missing a potential entire magazine which other weapons would feature. Overall, the AS VAL MOD.3 Spec can be described as a great intermediate weapon. The AS VAL MOD.3 Spec is essentially the best assault rifle in the game at the default level, due to the excellent weapon modifications which are equipped by default. With a price of only slightly less than 1000 GP and half-a-million CR, which sounds like a lot but is actually much cheaper than it would take to improve the performances of other high-tier weapons through Unbreaking, W-Tasking, and Customizing, the AS VAL MOD.3 Spec offers performance which can rival some of the best weapons in the game. Performance AS VAL MOD.3 Spec vs ACR-C With enough resources invested, the ACR-C, which is generally quite similar to the AS VAL MOD.3 Spec, can end up being better than the AS VAL MOD.3 Spec for a number of reasons. However, the ACR-C still has plenty of downsides in comparison to the AS VAL MOD.3 Spec. Regarding its strengths, the ACR-C doesn't require SP, has a large magazine size of 40 rounds (compared to the standard 30 rounds of the AS VAL MOD.3 Spec), and can equip various scopes. Furthermore, the ACR-C features much, much lower recoil, which makes it better for mid to long-range combat. Regarding its weaknesses, the ACR-C deals 5 fewer points of damage, which is reduced further with a silencer equipped (note that the AS VAL MOD.3 Spec features a built-in silencer). Furthermore, the ACR-C has 5 fewer points of penetration, which is also reduced further with a silencer equipped. Further still, the ACR-C has 4 fewer points of mobility, which is also reduced further with a silencer equipped. With the SilencerCo Osprey Silencer equipped, along with the Aimpoint COMPM4 collimator and AN-PEQ 15 tactical device, the ACR-C deals 9 fewer points of damage (without the Silencer Parts Alignment Skill), has 8 fewer points of penetration, and has 11 fewer points of mobility. The effective distances of the two weapons will be identical with these specific weapon modifications equipped on the ACR-C (and the default weapon modifications equipped on the AS VAL MOD.3 Spec). With the ACOG assault scope equipped on the ACR-C instead of the Aimpoint COMPM4 collimator, the stats of the ACR-C are nearly identical, except that the ACR-C now has access to a reasonably clear x2 optical zoom sight, which is perfect for tackling opponents at mid-range (which is the optimal range of both weapons). The AS VAL MOD.3 Spec cannot equip this scope, nor can it equip the Elcan SpecterOS or Leupold Mark 4 CQ/T scopes, both of which have roughly x4 optical zoom and are more suitable for long-range combat. In order to acquire all of these weapon modifications for the ACR-C, the player will need to spend around 5000 GP, which is around five times more than is required to purchase the AS VAL MOD.3 Spec with its default weapon modifications. However, the ACR-C doesn't consume SP and is a permanent addition to the inventory, whereas the AS VAL MOD.3 Spec can be removed from the inventory if Skills are reset. Other comparisons The AS VAL MOD.3 Spec also closely competes with the M4A1 Custom, a CR assault rifle from Set 4, and the IWI X95-R, a CR assault rifle from Set 6. Generally speaking, the AS VAL MOD.3 Spec is superior to both weapons. However, they have some minor advantages over the AS VAL MOD.3 Spec. Notes The AS VAL MOD.3 Spec is acquired as an unbreakable weapon immediately upon purchase, similarly to weapons which are solely obtained with Goldpoints. The AS VAL MOD.3 Spec, being a Spec weapon, is able to be partially refunded (all Skillpoints spent are returned and half of the Goldpoints spent are returned). Upon being refunded, the weapon cannot be used anymore. Integrated Silencer The AS VAL MOD.3 is one of five weapons in the game with an integrated, undetachable silencer. The other four weapons are the H&K MP5SD6, AS VAL Kobra, VSS Vintorez, and H&K MP5SD Spec. Note that several other weapons also feature integrated silencers, but they seem to be detachable. This includes the PMM-12, Glock 17 DEVGRU, DT SRS Mk.2, FN P90 DEVGRU, and Vikhlop. Customization The AS VAL MOD.3 Spec is customizable with collimators and tactical devices. Tips *As with every SPEC weapon, resetting your skill tree will lock the gun but you are given half of the GP for unlocking it. Use your discretion if you don't think you need to use it again (or for a long time) *Compared to the price of the Saiga FA , the MOD.3 is cheaper, costing less GP and SP. Trivia *The AS VAL MOD.3's firing sound is the same as the AS VAL Kobra as heard from other players, yet in the first person they sound much more different, the Kobra having a higher pitch than the MOD.3 *The AS VAL MOD.3 arguably has the most attachments unlocked; it comes with a silencer, tactical device, and sight. Although it doesn't affect gameplay, the foregrip is also used. *The AS VAL MOD.3 does not exist in real life. A similar model of the gun however, seems to be in another one of the game developers' project, Russia.2028. It's possible that when Russia.2028's development stopped, they had recycled the gun model and placed it in Contract Wars. *The AS VAL MOD.3 original uncustomisable version is the only weapon in the game that had both a Klesch tactical laser/light and AN/PEQ sight equipped. Gallery ASVALMOD3TRIPLEKILL.jpg|In game view 10431155_502444039888852_4819548273315128924_o.jpg|Ditto, ADS Reload animation & Triplekill.jpg|Reload Videos AS VAL Mod 3 - Prokill - 1337 Mattiareza Category:Achievements Category:Not Taskable Category:Customizable Category:Weapons Category:Premium Weapons Category:Primary Weapons Category:Spec Set Category:Assault Rifles Category:Personal Defense Weapons Category:Built-in Silencer Category:Fully-Automatic Category:Semi-Automatic Category:9x39mm SP-6 Ammunition Category:30-round Magazine Category:Usable Tactical Mount Category:Russian/Soviet Military Category:Russia/USSR Category:AS VAL Series Category:Fictional Weapons